


Epidermis

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Burnplay, Human Ashtray, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, M/M, Masochist Armitage Hux, RACK - Freeform, Wax Play, inappropriate use of lightsaber, soft dom Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: “You could use your lightsaber.” Hux says one day, voice mild and calm as if it’s just occurred to him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Epidermis

**Author's Note:**

> There's no bacta IRL so please discuss scenes before doing them and seek medical attention after if required! 
> 
> On twitter @spiteandmalice

When there’s a knock on Kylo’s door, he doesn’t expect General Hux to be standing there. Hux is in full uniform, though Kylo knows he’s off duty. He looks nervous. 

“Yes?” Kylo finally prompts. 

“Can I come in?”

Kylo moves away from the doorway and Hux enters his quarters. 

Hux fidgets. 

“I heard you ah, provide services.”

“I'm not a sex worker if that’s what you’re implying.” 

Hux flushes at that. 

“I didn’t mean- I had heard-”

“Yes, I give people, as you describe them ‘services’. What do you want?” Kylo cuts him off. 

“I need...to not think for a while. I need my brain to be quiet. I’d hoped you could help.”

Kylo crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Why me? There’s plenty of other people on this ship.”

“There’s the issue of rank.”

“That’s a flimsy excuse. There are contractors. There are other generals. You can take shore leave whenever you want.  _ Why me _ ?”

Hux is quiet for a moment, whether he’s thinking or gathering the courage to speak, Kylo’s not sure. 

“I know what you look like under your mask. I’m not opposed to your face. And.” He swallows.

“And?” Kylo prompts.

“And there’s your lightsaber.”

That’s not the answer Kylo had expected. He’d thought maybe Hux would comment on his body as so many others had. Perhaps mention Kylo’s Force powers. Some enjoyed being the plaything of Snoke’s apprentice. Some wanted the mask on, the cowl, the whole Lord Ren experience.

Hux seems to want...Kylo. 

“What have you done previously? Impact?” Kylo asks.

Hux breaks eye contact. “No. That's a hard limit for me. I don't like to be hit. Um. Temperature play mostly. Some tickling.” 

“I can do that.”

The relief on Hux’s face pulls at something inside Kylo. Empathy maybe. 

“Shall we start?”

Hux startles as if he hadn’t expected the question. He unhooks his jacket, places in on the back of a chair, strips off his undershirt. 

“Where-?”

“On the bed.”

Hux lies on his stomach, folds his arms, pillows his head on them. 

Kylo removes a candle and a lighter. “We’ll start off with a few drops, see how it goes. I’ll check in on you as I work.”

“I can take it.”

“This colour wax burns quite hot.” Kylo warns.

“I said I can take it.” Hux snaps. 

Kylo lights the candle without another word, let’s the first drop land onto Hux’s shoulder blade. Hux doesn't react to it, or to the second drop. 

The third drop...the third is between his shoulders directly on his spine and Hux hisses softly when it lands. 

Kylo tilts the candle to speed up the melting, places a few drops along Hux’s spine, up to the nape of his neck. Hux presses his face into his folded arms.

Kylo dribbles some down Hux’s right ribs and Hux kicks his legs slightly, arches his back.

“Is this okay?”

Hux moans into his forearm. 

“Be clearer Hux.”

Hux moves his head slightly, grunts out a “Yes”. 

Kylo rewards him with another dribble of wax up close down his left ribs and Hux groans, rocks his hips against the bed. 

Hux’s noises come slower now, though Kylo’s steady drip of the wax doesn’t alter. Hux squirms and Kylo watches, fascinated, as Hux’s back slowly gets covered up by the wax until most of his skin is covered. 

Kylo has no idea what time it is but the candle is a small nub now. 

“How do you feel?”

Hux mumbles something into his arms.

“Use your words.”

“Warm. Floaty. Good.”

Kylo lets the hot wax set a little, treasures what he can see of Hux’s dreamy expression from behind his folded arms. 

Eventually, Kylo stands. “I’m going to scrape it off now, okay?”

Hux nods. Kylo uses a blunt knife to scrape the wax off onto the sheet, he’ll leave the mess for the cleaning droids. Hux thanks him, dresses and leaves. Kylo jerks off with the smell of candle wax thick in the room and the memory of Hux’s grunts. 

The next day Hux seems more centred, more himself. He nods at Kylo when he sees him in a briefing, and Kylo thinks  _ ‘that was my one chance’  _ and curses himself for the next six days. 

Until Hux knocks again. 

\---

Kylo’s partners usually move on once he’s scratched their itch. He understands that he’s easy to move on from. Everyone does in the end: his parents, the Knights. He’s weird looking, too broad, too angry. He’s got a weird sense of humour, isn’t a great conversationalist with strangers. He’s not even part of the FO, not really. He’s alone.

Yet Hux keeps coming back: every single week. 

They play with wax a few more times, and Hux lets Kylo see his body piece by piece, and the curve of his ass and the scattering of hair on his thighs makes Kylo feel strangely tender towards him as their sessions continue. The arch of his bony foot makes Kylo want to place a kiss there.

Hux has always been this larger than life figure barking orders on the bridge, commanding legions but he’s soft and naked and vulnerable when he’s in Kylo’s bed. 

Kylo tries to push his feelings away but the little content sigh that Hux gives when that first drop of wax lands- as if he’d anticipated that particular feeling all day… it makes Kylo want to protect him, even as he causes him pain. 

Hux keeps pushing. 

He asks for more intensity, asks for the wax to be dropped closer so afterwards there’s a web of tiny shallow burns on his skin. He asks to be tied to the bed. He asks for Kylo to scrape the wax off with his fingernails, to scratch blunt lines over the burns. 

He dresses quickly after Kylo’s cleaned him off and leaves. After the door shut Kylo jerks off every time, rubs his face on the pillow Hux uses, closes his eyes and pretends it’s Hux’s hand on his cock. 

\---

Today’s battle has not gone how Hux had planned it: the Finalizer has three cannons down, six squadrons of TIEs have been lost and this planet is still resisting the Order’s control. 

Kylo could see whilst on the bridge that Hux was taking it as a personal failure. He’s not surprised when he hears a knock on his door that night.

Hux places a new pack of cigarras on Kylo’s desk, removes his shirt, kneels before him and simply says ‘please’.

Kylo unwraps the packet and removes one. He lights it, draws in a mouthful of smoke, watches the tip glow cherry-red before bringing it down on the top of Hux’s shoulder. Hux cries out, falls forward to brace himself on his hands so he’s on his hands and knees. Kylo relights it, presses it against Hux’s shoulder blade. Presses another three times down his spine. Hux starts to cry, letting the tears fall straight onto Kylo’s floor. Kylo hesitates.

“More, please.” Hux whispers. 

Kylo chucks the butt onto the table, takes another cigarra from the packet. He takes a few inhales this time, as he watches Hux weep. He’s not sure what emotion he’s feeling. He knows Hux needs this, needs to completely leave his brain and the battle losses behind tonight, but Hux is sobbing, and Kylo wants to stop, to tell him it wasn’t his fault, to gather him up in his arms.

If he does that Hux will never come to his quarters again. Hux asked for this. He needs Kylo to play his role.

Kylo exhales, presses the cigarra to Hux’s other shoulder blade, another quick inhale and presses it to his right ribs. Hux is hiccuping softly. 

He repeats the action for another two cigarras, until he can’t stand the smell of the smoke anymore. Hux has been silent for a while. He’s staring at the wall, tear-wet face slack and eyes unseeing. 

Kylo goes to his refresher, takes a dampened towel and bacta gel back to Hux. Hux doesn’t say anything, but flinches when Kylo wipes the ash from his back. 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Kylo says softly. Kylo’s not sure if he’s reassuring himself or Hux. 

The bacta gel leaves Hux trembling under Kylo’s touch. After it’s slathered on, Hux seems to come back to himself, picks the towel up to wipe his face. 

“I can’t put my shirt back on like this.”

“Take my bed. I’m leaving shortly for a mission, I’ll sleep on the Silencer.”

Hux doesn’t argue, simply flops down face-first onto Kylo’s bed, smushes his head into Kylo’s pillow and Kylo feels a horrible twinge of something he might label  _ ‘feelings’ _ . 

\--

Hux never asks for the cigarras again, but it’s clear he wants escalation. 

Kylo tries his best, they briefly toy with fire play but it’s obvious to them both it’s not enough for Hux. Hux looks bored after the initial burst of adrenaline and flame have subsided. 

He supplies different candles that burn hotter, then Hux asks for no bacta, asks for Kylo to dig his fingers into the raw, red spots left behind, leaving a scattering of pink marks across his shoulders like pale freckles. 

Kylo’s apprehensive that Hux will leave if he can’t meet Hux’s needs. That he’ll finally have had enough of Kylo. So he says yes to it all.

“You could use your lightsaber.” Hux says one day, voice mild and calm as if it’s just occurred to him. It’s been months since that initial discussion, and it’s the first time Hux has mentioned it since. Kylo knows Hux has been biding his time. He’s a patient man, this is probably a strategy he’s planned out in detail. And Kylo’s going to agree, because he’s in this too damn deep. 

“And what do you want me to do with it?” he replies, equally calm and collected. 

“Hurt me.”

Hux undresses as usual but lies on his back, not his front. Kylo’s never gotten to look at him like this, could pinpoint every freckle on his back or ass without issue, but the front of Hux- that’s been a rare glimpsed treat as he undresses. 

Hux meets Kylo’s eyes. “I trust you.”

Kylo’s heart skips a beat at that. 

“Okay.” he croaks and reaches for his lightsaber. 

Kylo runs the hilt over Hux’s foot, up his shin, over his knee. He slowly drags it up Hux’s thigh. Hux’s legs spread minutely, and Kylo tries not to stare at his filling cock. He runs it down the other thigh, intentionally scrapes it along the muscle so one crossguard arm leaves a long red stripe on the soft skin of Hux’s inner thigh, tiny specks of blood welling up from the graze. 

Hux spreads his legs further. 

Kylo repeats the motion on the other side, pressing it harder into his skin and Hux sighs happily as blood wells up along the scrapes. He does this a few times until Hux’s skin is covered in bleeding puffed lines. 

“You could ignite it.” Hux murmurs.

Kylo laughs, incredulous. “It could kill you.”

“You won’t.  _ Please _ .” 

He’s heard Hux say that word many times, muffled pleas against his arms while Kylo inflicted pain on his back, but this was the first time he’s looked in Kylo’s eyes while asking for something. 

Kylo doesn’t know how to say no to that. 

Hux extends his arm, gently takes Kylo’s lightsaber hilt from his hand. He places the cross guards facing his body, peppering kisses along the length of the hilt, licking broad stripes up the body of it. He reaches the tip, and opens his mouth around it, and groans around it as he takes the tip in.

Kylo’s never thought of his lightsaber as being sexual before tonight, but now he’s not sure how he’ll ever use it again without thinking of Hux’s lips stretched over the tip, how serene his expression is as he suckles at it.

Hux pulls the lightsaber out of his mouth, and the metal gleams with his spit. He passes it back to Kylo.

“Please.”

Kylo nods. He can do this. He’ll be careful, and give Hux what he came here for all those weeks ago: his lightsaber. 

“I’m going to tie you down first.”

Hux stretches his arms up to Kylo’s headboard and Kylo’s hands shake slightly as he ties his hands first, then a quick band across Hux’s hips under the mattress, and at his ankles. He’s as secure as Kylo can make him. 

Kylo takes a deep breath and ignites his lightsaber.

The crackle of the lightsaber is suddenly louder than Kylo ever remembers it being. 

Hux’s gaze is fixed on it, mouth slightly open in anticipation.

“I’m going to move it down your body now. Stay still.”

He places it underneath Hux’s chin, and Hux licks his lips. Kylo slowly moves it down Hux’s torso, holding it steady two inches or so from Hux’s skin. He knows the heat is radiating, sees how Hux is trying not to breathe deeply. His heart must be hammering but he’s staying so, so still. 

The plasma flickers, spits tiny flecks of pain across Hux’s skin and Hux inhales sharply, but doesn’t move.

Kylo reaches Hux’s belly, and the hairs there twist and curl as they’re singed. He’s not used to seeing the soft muscle of an officer’s belly up close like this, the pale skin reddening as the lightsaber hovers about it, the stomach muscles jumping as Hux holds still. The rope around Hux’s waist smoulders slightly as Kylo continues to move it.

He lifts the lightsaber over the jut of the Hux’s hipbones and hesitates. Hux nods. He’s leaking pre-cum, so hard the head of his cock is almost purpling. 

Kylo remembers the night he became Kylo Ren, the plasma screaming as the bled kyber was ignited for the first time, the hot rush of pain as it passed too close to his skin for comfort. 

But Hux is whispering  _ ‘please, please’  _ so Kylo lowers the ‘saber, angling it to cover most of Hux’s cock. He’s unsure how his hands aren’t shaking.

When the spitting plasma finally hits Hux’s cock he sputters out a curse. He balls his hands into fists at his side, and grinds his teeth. 

The lightsaber crackles and Hux hisses out his breath, the muscles on his thighs and belly flexing and jumping but his cock continues to leak pre-cum. 

Eventually, he shakes his head and Kylo turns it off. Without it ignited the room seems unnaturally quiet with the only sound being Hux’s soft panting. 

“I could.” Kylo stops. He’s about to ruin this...transaction? Relationship? Whatever it was that they had between them. He licks his lips, nervous. “I could get you off?”

“Please.” 

Kylo reaches for the bacta gel he’d put by the bed, puts a glob of it in his palm and reaches for Hux’s cock, wraps his hand around the length. The skin is so hot to the touch he almost stops, but Hux moans so Kylo keeps touching, jerks him off until he’s spilling over Kylo’s hand with a groan. Kylo’s shaking, whether from the act of touching Hux like this or what they’d just done together with his lightsaber, he doesn’t know.

There’s a moment where they meet each other's eyes, and Kylo thinks _ ‘this is it, that’s what he wanted from me: my lightsaber. He’s ticked it off some sort of list and now we’re done. _ ’

“Untie me please.” 

Kylo removes the ropes, waits for Hux to get up, get dressed and leave.

Instead, Hux reaches for Kylo’s waistband. “Can I?”

Kylo nods, his heart’s beating so fast he feels almost dizzy. 

Hux sucks Kylo’s cock the same way he touched the lightsaber, and it makes Kylo’s balls twitch to see it. His eyes droop as he sucks, drools around Kylo’s length and takes him down his throat. The reality of having Hux doing this makes all Kylo’s fantasies pale in comparison. He comes in Hux’s mouth, and Hux swallows every drop. 

Kylo gently pets Hux’s hair as he laps at Kylo’s softening cock, then he lets it drop from his mouth. Hux grins up at him and Kylo realises that maybe this is the beginning of something, not the end. 

“Thank you.” Kylo says softly and Hux grins wider, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ll be back next week. I thought we could maybe try something else less dangerous? Ice perhaps?”

Kylo grins back. “Sure.”

-fin


End file.
